Beauty and His Monster
by dbi
Summary: Blaine Anderson, un acteur doué. Kurt Hummel, le plus grand fan de Blaine et étudiant en journalisme. Après avoir reçu la tâche d'interviewer Blaine pour son projet de journalisme, Kurt se rend compte que son Blaine pourrait bien le transformer en quelque chose de plus qu'un simple "fan". TRADUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

_N.A : Salut ! Ceci est ma première histoire multi-chapitre. Elle a été inspiré par une de mes histoires préférées de tous les temps. Je devais écrire ça. Je me trouve dans un endroit sombre maintenant et quand je suis dans un endroit sombre, j'ai tendance à écrire. Ceci est le produit de ma peine. J'espère qu'il ne vous apportera pas de douleur mais quelque chose à aimer. (pour ceux qui souhaite lire l'histoire dans la langue originale: s/8062658/1/)_

_~ Mar_

_N.T : Surprise ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec la traduction du premier chapitre de l'histoire de LovingUWithoutUKnowing ! :) J'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier autant que j'ai apprécié en la lisant. L'histoire est toujours en production, elle en est au 15e chapitre. Voilà, c'est ma première traduction et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Il n'y a seulement que quelques personnes dans le monde qui ont la chance de pouvoir être appelés « chanceux ». Je ne plaisante pas si je dis qu'ils sont parmi nous. Ce sont les seuls qui ont assez de chance et de sagesse pour trouver le véritable amour parmi toute la destruction, la haine, tout le mal et la douleur qui se trouvent dans ce monde. Bien qu'ils aient trouvé la bonne personne et malgré leurs relations fortes, une fin heureuse ne leur est pas toujours garantie. Connaître l'amour, recevoir un tel cadeau, emmène toujours à rencontrer quelques problèmes. Mais qu'est-ce que serait l'amour sans les conséquences qu'il entraîne avec lui ? Ce serait seulement une émotion peu profonde que nous prendrions pour acquit. La plupart des gens ont tendance à le prendre pour acquis.

Nous devons tous l'admettre. C'est vraiment difficile de vraiment, et je veux dire, vraiment aimer quelqu'un de tout son cœur et du plus profond de son âme.

Comment aimer quelqu'un qui est si loin de soi ? Si loin, qu'il en est tout simplement impossible d'entrer en contact avec lui ? Comment aimer quelqu'un que tu n'es pas permis de toucher, mais avec qui tu te sens si proche, tu sens une connexion si étrange et parfaite mais d'une façon imparfaite ? Et le pire de tout, comment aimer quelqu'un qui ne voit pas tous les signes de l'amour ? Comment ?

Cette histoire parle de désir, de déception et de malentendu. C'est une histoire sur comment la beauté est capable de distraire un monstre de sa protection pour lui faire goûter à ce qu'est l'amour.

Ceci est l'histoire de belle et son monstre.

* * *

_**Chapitre un :**__ T__he Beauty is in Love with The Monster_

* * *

_Appartement de Kurt et Sam, 18 heures. Manhattan, New York. _

Fixant la télévision qui vacille devant moi, je pourrais presque mémoriser chaque simple mot de chaque ligne qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, jusqu'à la dernière ligne de la dernière syllabe. Il était inspirant, il était spectaculaire. Il était.. à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux bouclés, couverts de transpiration. Ses yeux noisettes, remplis d'étonnement mais d'excitation en même temps. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Mais plus que tout, ses lèvres...ses succulentes lèvres étaient si attirantes, si hypnotisantes que je pourrais presque remplacer la nourriture chinoise que je suis en train de manger, par ses lèvres.

« Kurt ? S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu regardes encore ce film ? »

Me distrayant de l'incroyable et éternel film que je regardais, mon colocataire et meilleur ami, Sam, installé sur le canapé, assis à mes côtés, fixait la télévision avec un air de curiosité dans ses yeux émeraude.

Il détourna les yeux de la télé pour les poser sur moi et me dit pour m'embêter. « Tu sais, ce film commence à se faire vraiment vieux. »

Son commentaire suffit à me faire regretter de l'avoir choisi comme colocataire. Personne ne me dit que mon film préféré date sans recevoir de punition, façon Kurt Hummel. Lançant mon célèbre regard surnommé par l'une de mes meilleures amies, Santana, mon « regard de salope », je réponds, irrité. « Laisse-moi te rappeler que ce film est éternel. »

« Éternel ? Ce film est sorti l'année dernière. » remarqua mon colocataire avec amusement. Apparemment, ça lui plaît d'embêter les gens à propos de leur film préféré.

« Tais-toi. » Ordonnai-je, posant mon dîner sur la table basse en face de moi que j'avais eu en solde. « Aussi, va-t-en. Tu as des devoirs à faire. »

Il fit rouler ses yeux jusqu'à moi. « C'est la dernière chose à laquelle j'ai envie de penser, là tout de suite, _Maman._ » Remarqua-t-il sarcastiquement. « Merci de m'avoir remémoré ces choses insignifiantes à ma vie. » Ajouta-t-il.

J'ai reniflé. « Bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais pas le remettre à plus tard. Tu es le_ roi_ de la procrastination. » le taquinai-je, avant qu'un autre œil ne roule vers mon ennuyeux colocataire. Après ça, il est devenu silencieux. Et tant mieux, parce que la scène qui suivait était une de mes favorites. Mes yeux étaient une fois de plus, scotchés à l'écran de télévision alors que je laissais la star de l'action me séduire avec son sourire et ses mouvements vicieux.

Une fois la scène terminée, je laissai mon dos reposer contre le canapé, secouant la tête comme si je me remettais de l'incroyable scène qui venait de se dérouler. _Cette _scène me fait toujours ce genre d'effet, le genre d'effet où tu as subitement besoin de t'éventer parce qu'il fait beaucoup trop chaud et que c'était beaucoup trop incroyable.

« Mon Dieu... » Je ne peux pas parler avec la voix à bout de souffle. « Blaine est si... il est tellement... »

« Stupide ? »

Mon ennuyeux colocataire finit mes phrases à ma place, ce que je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse. Les blagues de Sam se font vieilles, pas le film. _Ses blagues _sont putains de vieilles. « Va te faire, Sam, _va te faire !_ » l'insultai-je. Avant de revenir à ce que je disais. « Il est tellement beau, viril et fort...

»

Soudainement, une main avait couvert ma bouche. Je me tournai vers Sam, à qui appartenait la main posée sur ma bouche, et qui me regardait avec son air « Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? » « Kurt, » dit-il doucement, comme si j'étais un enfant. « Tu parles comme une fille. »

À ce moment seulement, j'ai enfin réalisé. J'ai soupiré, sentant une partie de ma masculinité s'en aller.

J'ai pris sa main de ma bouche en l'éloignant loin de moi. « Veux-tu bien aller te faire foutre ? » Lui ai-je demandé, énervé de ses blagues et de son insulte à ma masculinité. Mais, j'ai alors pensé qu'il répondrait peut-être si j'étais poli. J'ai ajouté, « S'il te plaît ? »

Il m'a observé encore une fois avant de soupirer en se levant du canapé pour s'éloigner du salon. « Okay, okay. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Si tu veux tellement que je parte, t'avais juste à le dire. »

Avec un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, je me reconcentrai sur le poste de télévision. Il n'y avait, enfin, plus de distractions de l'ennuyeux Sam pour me détourner du film. Je repris mon dîner de la table basse et continuai à mémoriser chaque mouvement du plus incroyable homme à couper le souffle du monde.

* * *

Je suis Kurt Mathew Hummel. Mais personne ne m'appelle Mathew alors appelez-moi Kurt. J'ai 23 ans et je suis étudiant dans une université de journalisme. Je ne suis pas comme les autres étudiants de mon université. Je me vois comme le malheureux étudiant noir au milieu de tous ces étudiants en

journalisme. Contrairement à la majorité des étudiants ici, je ne fais pas partie de la « foule ». Bien qu'il y ait des filles à l'université qui me trouve sexy et séduisant, et des gars qui feraient n'importe quoi pour que j'accepte un de leurs rendez-vous. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, je suis plutôt génial.

Celui qui vient de quitter la pièce, c'est mon ennuyeux colocataire mais aussi mon meilleur ami, Samuel « Sam » Evans. Il a aussi 23 ans, comme moi, mais nos similitudes s'arrêtent là. Vois-tu, Sam et moi sommes aux antipodes. Nous somme aussi différents que possibles. Je suis silencieux tandis qu'il est bruyant. J'aime lire tandis qu'il aime écouter des livres audio. J'aime l'action tandis qu'il aime le gore. J'aime la nourriture chinoise tandis qu'il aime les hamburgers. J'aime les hommes tandis qu'il aime les femmes. Aussi opposé qu'on peut l'être et aussi ennuyeux qu'il peut l'être, je l'aime... comme mon meilleur ami. Nous avons traversé beaucoup de choses, surtout au lycée quand j'ai révélé que j'étais gay et que sa famille traversait une crise financière. Pendant ces horribles périodes, nous nous sommes soutenue et c'est ce qui a soudé une amitié durable.

Qui ? Qui est-ce sur l'écran de télévision ? C'est Blaine Anderson et si tu n'as pas entendu parler de lui, c'est que tu vis probablement sous terre ou mort depuis longtemps et que tu viens juste de revenir à la vie. Il fait partie de l'un des auteurs les plus célèbres de ma génération. Il a 23 ans, tout comme moi. Contrairement à moi, il a une idée de qui il est. À cause de son charisme, allure, et de ses charmes enfantins, presque toutes les filles des États-Unis sont tombées amoureuses de lui, l'adulant plus qu'il n'en faut. C'est Blaine Anderson, mon idol.

À certains moments, je me surprends à penser que je suis amoureux de lui. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais rencontré ; avec qui je n'ai jamais parlé ; que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu de mes propres yeux ; ou de quelqu'un avec qui je n'ai jamais été en contact.

Mais je peux garantir une chose cependant, le moment ou j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui dans ce film, mon cœur s'est mis à battre vite et _fortement_.

Il était mon monde ces jours-ci, toute ma vie ; le propriétaire de mon âme. Aussi ridicule que cela en a l'air, je ne plaisante pas. Blaine Anderson est mon monde.

« Kurt ! Tu veux sortir ce soir ? » Hurla Sam de notre cuisine. « J'ai trouvé cette boîte de nuit géniale juste au coin de la rue -tu veux venir danser avec moi ? »

J'ai secoué la tête. Sortir et danser en boîte est la dernière chose que j'ai à l'esprit pour le moment. La seule chose que j'ai à l'esprit en ce moment c'est, comment peut-il être _humain_ ? Il n'a pas l'air d'en être un. _Personne_ ne pourrait être aussi parfait. « Nah... Je vais devoir refuser ton offre. Mais merci quand même. »

Sam eut l'air déçu pendant une seconde mais il haussa les épaules immédiatement. Il attrapa les clés sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. « Comme tu voudras. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul au salon, à l'exception de la mélodieuse voix venant de Blaine. Pendant un moment, je me suis senti vraiment solitaire et seul. Je me suis presque senti désolé de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de Sam. _Peut-être que j'aurais dû sortir et danser avec lui. _

Mais cette pensée a disparu immédiatement, quand une femme aux cheveux roux qui joue la petite amie de Blaine dans le film est apparue ; « Toi, salope » murmurai-je, en regardant la femme. _Ce devrait être moi. _Ma peau était plus pâle, presque porcelaine. Mes cheveux étaient plus légers et mes lèvres étaient un trillion de fois plus hypnotisantes que celles de cette femme. Le seul que Blaine devrait embrasser en haut de l'Empire State Building devrait être moi. _Moi. Moi. MOI !_

Je me suis levé du canapé et me suis dirigé vers le frigo pour prendre une bouteille de bière. Lorsque l'air froid de la porte du frigidaire m'a frappée, je me suis demandé. _À quoi est-ce que je pense ? _Je passe mes journées et mes nuits seul, amoureux de lui, quand je pourrais être dehors, me faire des amis, danser en boîte avec Sam et rencontrer des célibataires chaque nuit.

J'ai soupiré en fermant la porte du réfrigérateur. En revenant au salon, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose. _Si seulement il y avait un moyen pour le rencontrer... Si seulement je pouvais le voir en personne, alors je pourrai supporter..._

_...supporter d'exister une seconde de plus dans ce monde._

* * *

_Los Angeles International Airport, 01:13 du matin. Los Angeles, Californie. _

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est lui ! C'est lui ! »

« Il est là ! Il est vraiment là ! »

« C'est Blaine Anderson ! »

« Il est tellement sexy ! J'adore ses cheveux ! »

« Blaine, puis-je avoir un autographe ? »

« Je t'aime Blaine ! Je suis faite pour toi ! On est fait l'un pour l'autre ! »

« Non ! N'écoute pas cette folle ! Je peux être ta femme ! Je serai toujours fidèle ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Je te serais toujours reconnaissante si tu me touchais ! »

« Signe ma poitrine ! »

« Baise-moi ! Je prendrais soin de ton enfant ! »

« Attrapez-le »

« Bonjour à tous ! C'est un plaisir de tous vous voir ! » Le talentueux bouclé, star de cinéma, agitait maladroitement la main en direction de ses fans, ses gardes du corps l'entourant de la foule. Un sourire forcé collé sur le magnifique visage de la star, éclairant son teint avec masculinité, ce qui fit crier ses fans encore plus fort.

Après avoir manœuvré frénétiquement à travers la mer de fans, il se réinstalla finalement dans sa limousine, se servant un verre de vin rouge pendant que ses gardes du corps empêchaient les fans d'approcher du véhicule.

_Il doit y avoir un quelconque moyen de contrôler ses fans. _Pensa Blaine. Chaque fille des États-Unis était éperdument folle de lui, lui offrant des tonnes de charges d'amour et d'adoration. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il était aimé.

Le terme « aimé » ne signifie pas nécessairement que l'on est vraiment « aimé ». L'amour de ses fans pour lui était vraiment faux prenant de sa beauté extérieure et de son matérialisme. Ils l'aimaient seulement parce qu'il était une célèbre star de cinéma et un chanteur. Ils ne l'aimaient pas pour _qui il est_. Et Blaine détestait ça, de tout son cœur.

Il insultait les actrices mannequins avec qui il tournait et les riches idoles qui avaient toujours voulu sortir avec lui. Le seul amour qu'il était capable de gérer, était l'amour de ses fans. Ils, sur toutes les personnes, le respectaient pour son talent et son travail acharné, à la différence des actrices matérialistes qui le voulaient pour leurs propres amusements, pour leur propre profit.

L'acteur soupira alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Son rêve était de quitter les États-Unis. Il avait besoin d'une pause, un peu de temps pour lui. Il ne voulait pas passer ses journées avec des actrices contrefaites et des chanteuses en herbe. Il voulait une _putain de pause_.

Heureusement pour lui, son prochain film était tourné à Paris, la ville de l'amour ; une ville vraiment loin des États Unis. Il est sûr que là, il pourra trouver du temps pour lui ; du temps pour être seul et loin de ses fans trop épris de lui.

Il regrette de l'admettre, mais il voulait un amant. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation amoureuse, à l'époque où il n'était pas encore célèbre et était simplement un jeune garçon qui chantait dans les cafés, tous les mardis et jeudis. Avec sa profession, un amant n'est pas facile à trouver. Il ne voulait pas de quelqu'un d'extrêmement riche, mais quelqu'un de simple.

La personne qui ferait battre son cœur plus vite de manière simple.

La personne qui serait capable de le transporter à travers sa journée avec ses sourires.

La personne qui ferait que la vie vaille _vraiment_ la peine.

Il se sentait comme un fou de ne pas trouver une personne aussi simple que ça.

Il poussa un profond soupir, en espérant que son prochain film ferait disparaître toutes ses pensées amoureuses.

La plupart du temps, il se réfère à lui-même comme un monstre ou LE monstre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en était un. De toutes les années où il a été un acteur, il ne s'est concentré sur rien de plus que le travail, travail, et j'ai déjà dit, travail ? Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il était un bourreau de travail certifié.

Il a une bonne raison d'en être un. Il voulait ignorer tous les signes ou les allusions à l'amour. Parce que honnêtement

… Existe-t-il réellement une telle chose appelée l'amour ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**N.T.**_ Voilà le second chapitre traduit d'une traite aujourd'hui et qui m'a donné parfois du mal. J'espère que cela ne se remarquera pas trop. Merci à tous pour vos review, alerte et favoris, c'est vraiment très gentil pour l'auteur et pour moi aussi ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre deux :**__The Beauty Gets A Once in a Lifetime Mission_

* * *

_Université de New York, 10h00 du matin. Manhattan, New York._

«... Je suis tellement excité pour notre premier projet ! Pas toi, Sam ? » Je me suis tourné sur mon siège pour faire face à mon meilleur ami que je retrouvai couché sur son siège, les yeux fermés, et la bouche suspendue, grande ouverte. Celui à qui je parlais s'était_ endormi_. Plutôt désagréable, non ?

« Hey Sam ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Ma voix forte et aiguë attira l'attention des étudiants autour de moi étant donné que j'essayais de réveiller la seule figure dormante de la classe. Le fatigué, d'avoir trop dansé et bu toute la nuit, Sam, se frotta les yeux avec lassitude, en baillant tandis qu'il me regardait de son bureau avec intérêt.

« Je suis désolé, tu disais quelque chose ? »

J'ai soupiré, massant doucement mes tempes avec mon index. Un autre exemple qui prouve que Sam et moi sommes opposés; J'agis comme quelqu'un de mon âge alors que Sam agit comme un enfant désespéré.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour cacher la frustration que j'ai ressentie pour mon meilleur ami. J'ai répété ce que j'avais dit plus tôt. « Ce que j'ai dit avant que tu ne t'endormes sur moi était, n'est tu pas excité pour ton premier projet ? » L'interrogeai-je, plaçant tant de passion dans la phrase. Si vous me demandiez, Je suis _putain_ d'excité pour notre projet. « Dr. Donaughey a dit que nous allons interviewer quelqu'un de l'industrie du spectacle afin d'améliorer nos compétences en journalisme. À quel point est-ce impressionnant ? »

Portant un air faussement enthousiaste, il me répondit. « Ya-hoo ! Nous sommes les salopes et bâtards les plus chanceux dans ce putain de monde ! Hourra pour nous ! » Fit-il remarquer avec un faux optimisme. Puis, comme si je ne savais pas que cela arriverait, il s'est effondré sur son bureau et est tombé dans un profond sommeil en quelques secondes.

J'ai soupiré à nouveau en roulant des yeux vers le bébé de 23 ans perdu dans son sommeil. Récemment, Sam s'endormait constamment en classe, même si le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. J'aimerais qu'il puisse avoir quelques priorités pour lui-même, et qu'il réalise ce qui est important pour lui et ce qui ne l'est pas.

Je devrais prendre ce conseil pour moi.

J'ai vraiment besoin d'arrêter de fantasmer sur Blaine Anderson comme une fan désespérée et découvrir mes véritables motivations dans la vie. Cette obsession est sérieusement en train de m'échapper.

Le petit groupe d'étudiants qui bavardaient du projet retourna rapidement à leur place habituelle quand le vieux professeur entra dans la salle de classe mal éclairée. Le viel homme semblait avoir la soixantaine, avec d'épaisses lunettes et des cheveux blancs. Il mit sa pile de livres sur l'estrade et transperça les étudiants de son regard. Ses yeux se sont chargés de sérieux pour avertir une dernière fois la classe que la conférence allait commencer.

J'ai piqué Sam avec mon stylo, pour le prévenir qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille et qu'il prête attention à la conférence du professeur. Mais, comme d'habitude, sa gueule de bois eut le dessus sur lui et son corps se rebella. Il refusa de se réveiller et de se concentrer sur les instructions du Dr Donaughey.

« Comme vous pouvez tous le savoir, aujourd'hui vous allez recevoir votre premier projet en dehors de la classe. » Commença notre professeur. « Chacun d'entre vous ser associé avec une importante figure de l'industrie du spectacle d'aujourd'hui. Vous vivrez avec eux pendant un mois, et écrirez un article basé sur vos observations. Le gagnant avec le meilleur article sera récompensé par une place dans le New York Times. » Comme ma classe réagissait au prix, il nous regarda avec une expression satisfaite. Apparemment, l'université s'était surpassé avec les enjeux.

« Aussi, vous serez récompensé par une somme d'argent pour votre détermination et votre persévérance. » Ajouta Dr. Donaughey.

_Okay. Les enjeux sont DEFINITEVEMENT élevées. Parlons de la pression !_

Cette dernière partie fit réagir la majorité de la classe par un brouhaha de discussion. Si seulement je gagnais un prix aussi prestigieux, alors mon avenir serait mis en évidence juste devant mes yeux. Être dans le New York Times est tellement énorme et c'est un tel honneur. Il faut vraiment être un incroyable écrivain pour avoir son travail publié là-bas. Avec un tel accomplissement réussi, de nombreuses portes différentes pourraient s'ouvrir à moi.

Je dois gagner cette récompense.

Sam s'agita dans son sommeil pendant que le professeur continua avec ses instructions et ses annonces. J'ai fait rouler de nouveau mes yeux sur lui. Cela devient un réflexe pour moi quand je suis avec Sam.

« Nous allons maintenant attribuer un artiste à tout le monde pour l'interview. » Proclama Dr. Donaughey, envoyant la classe dans un état de frénésie et d'anxiété. « S'il vous plaît, écoutez attentivement pendant que j'appelle vos noms. »

Un inébranlable silence remplaça le bruit en l'espace de quelques secondes. J'ai gardé les yeux et les oreilles grandes ouvertes dès que le Dr. Donaughey commença à lire une liste sur son bloc-notes. Il fallait que je tombe sur un célèbre écrivain ou réalisateur, celui qui aurait accompli de nombreux objectifs au long de sa carrière. C'était les sujets les plus simples pour écrire, et aussi les plus attrayants.

Mais une petite partie de moi espérée que j'obtienne une célèbre star de cinéma comme Angelina Jolie ou Ewan McGregor.

Notre professeur commença. « Mlle. Christy Jacobs, vous serez associé à la célèbre actrice, Jennifer Lawrence, qui est actuellement sur le tournage de son nouveau film, en Italie. » Fit-il remarquer. « Vous allez prendre l'avion pour Florence ce jeudi pour écrire sur son prochain film, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Mes yeux, avec ceux des autres élèves, s'ouvrirent immédiatement et fixèrent Christy. Jennifer Lawrence est une des meilleures actrices de notre génération qui a gagné une notoriété mondiale en jouant Katniss Everdeen dans le film « Hunger Games » il y a trois ans. J'ai admiré le livre et le film quand j'étais plus jeune, et Christy était exceptionnellement chanceuse d'avoir reçu une telle opportunité.

Le professeur continua lorsque le bavardage dans la salle s'éteignit.

« Mr. Sean O'Malley, votre rôle sera d'interviewer le célèbre réalisateur _Tim Burton_. » Déclara-t-il. « Il réside actuellement en Angleterre pour filmer son nouveau film, donc vous arriverez sur le plateau de son film demain. »

Le jeune étudiant hocha la tête de contentement, satisfait du fait qu'il allait interviewer un réalisateur d'une telle haute renommée.

Mince ! Je devrais être le seul à recevoir une telle attribution J'ai laissé ma tête tomber avec nonchalance. J'espérais ne pas tomber sur une assignation impossible.

« M. Samuel Evans, vous irez avec Mercedes Jones, grande chanteuse de Chicago acclamée par la critique. » Dr. Donaughey lu le bloc-notes en dépit du manque d'attention de Sam. « Elle travaille actuellement sur son prochain numéro musical à Chicago, vous devrez donc vous y rendre pour votre mission. » Le professeur fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il n'eut entendu aucune réponse de Sam. « Mr. Evans ? »

J'ai regardé mon colocataire sympathiquement. Il était toujours plongé dans le sommeil.

« Mr. Samuel Evans ? »

Sans hésitation, je caressai agressivement la joue du dormeur jusqu'à ce que ses yeux n'aient pas d'autres choix que de s'ouvrir. Se réveillant rapidement, Sam regarda le professeur, l'expression de son visage était confuse et son esprit, vague.

« Oui ? Vous disiez quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une façon complètement désinvolte.

Le professeur regarda Sam avec un air grave et se répéta, impuissant. Les yeux de Sam étaient grands ouverts, mais je doute qu'il soit vraiment à l'écoute du professeur pendant qu'il parlait.

« Écoutez bien, Mr. Evans. La grande chanteuse de Chicago est une femme très respectée et reconnue. Votre projet est bien loin d'être facile, et je veux que vous preniez chaque morceau de cela sérieusement si vous voulez évoluer et passer ce cap. » Le mis en garde le professeur, les yeux complètement cloué à Sam.

« Oui, monsieur ! » Salua Sam, un faux sourire palpable sur ses lèvres. Après avoir salué le professeur, il retomba sur le bureau et continua de se reposer paisiblement.

Les étudiants dans la salle riaient en adoptant le comportement typique de mon colocataire tout en imitant son stupide salut. Toutes pensées de le réveiller échappèrent à mon esprit. Au lieu de ça, j'ai reporté mon attention sur le professeur, qui nous transmettait encore ces cruciales missions.

« M. Kurt Hummel, »

Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement contre ma cage thoracique lorsque mon nom fut appelé. J'ai croisé les doigts en espérant que ce soit un célèbre metteur-en-scène ou un écrivain à interviewer.

« Votre tâche sera d'interviewer l'acteur et chanteur de Broadway, Blaine Anderson sur les rumeurs concernant ses relations amoureuses. » Annonça pompeusement le professeur. « Vous allez partir à Los Angeles, en Californie, pour l'interviewer sur le tournage de son nouveau film. »

Si mon cœur battait rapidement tout à l'heure, il est certainement en train de danser maintenant. J'eus l'impression que l'air avait été coupée de mes poumons dès l'instant où j'ai entendu son nom, qui faisait désormais écho dans mon esprit comme un mantra.

_Blaine Anderson, Blaine Anderson, BLAINE ANDERSON..._

Et le pire c'est que je dois l'interroger sur ses relations amoureuses ! Que faire si ces rumeurs venant des tabloïds sont vraies ? Je ne voudrais pas être celui qui délivrerait les nouvelles. J'étais déjà assez envieux de ces magnifiques actrices comme ça !

Dr. Donaughey fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression traumatisée apparaissant sur mes traits. « M. Hummel... » Sa voix tremblait. « Êtes-vous d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il. « Vous pouvez toujours changer votre affectation avec un autre si vous le souhaitez. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire cette mission si vous êtes capable de négocier avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Les nombreuses femelles de ma classe me regardaient désespérément, leurs doigts enlacés, me suppliant d'échanger avec eux. Mon esprit était bloqué et mon corps pétrifié. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais absolument aucune idée sur la façon de comment prendre une décision.

N'était-ce pas l'occasion que je cherchais ? Je savais sans l'ombre d'un doute que j'admirais Blaine (admirer étant un voisin proche de l'amour). Dès lors que j'ai posé les yeux sur l'homme magnifique, je ne pouvais pas décrire le sentiment obscur que j'ai ressenti envers lui. Chaque fois que je l'ai vu dans un film ou dans une émission de télé, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, sa mélodie complètement hors du rythme. Serait-ce que je ressens quelque chose pour lui ? Serait-ce qu'en fait, je suis tombé amoureux de cet acteur, que je n'ai jamais rencontré avant ?

Le professeur, ainsi que toute la classe me regardaient en silence, sans bouger un muscle. Ma réponse pourrait tout changer. Mon avenir, mes sentiments, mes...

« Mr. Hummel, prévoyez-vous de prendre cette affectation ou pas ?» Demanda Dr. Donaughey, un soupçon d'impatience dans sa voix. « Si c'est le cas, s'il vous plaît, répondez maintenant. »

J'ai pris une profonde respiration afin d'éloigner les tensions inutiles dans mon corps. « Je suis d'accord pour prendre l'affectation. » Répondais-je avec un sourire, causant un soupire de consternation à toutes les femelles dans la salle de classe. « Ce serait un honneur de rencontrer Blaine Anderson. » déclarai-je sans hésitation, mon visage rayonnant de confiance, mais mon cœur criant d'angoisse.

Le vieil homme sourit. « Bien. » Il remarqua, prenant un autre regard sur son bloc-notes. « Vous prendrez l'avion pour Los Angeles demain à midi, sommes-nous d'accord ? »

« Demain ? » Répétai-je, hébété.

« Oui, demain. » Répond-il, avant de me regarder dans le doute. « J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas prêt pour le voyage. Avez-vous besoin de temps supplémentaire pour préparer quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il, sceptique, ses yeux perçant les miens.

Mon esprit se figea. « Oh, non, non ! Je suis juste surpris, c'est tout ! » Dissimulai-je la vérité, essayant de paraître aussi naturel que possible.

« Mr. Blaine Anderson a un calendrier très serré, alors ne vous avisez pas d'être en retard. » Notre professeur nous expliqua plus en profondeur, escaladant mon esprit et secouer mes os. « Je vous enverrai un e-mail en fonction de votre billet d'avion et des instructions à suivre une fois que vous serez arrivés à destination. » Proposa-t-il, d'une façon claire et évidente. Je hochai la tête, comprenant complètement.

J'ai gardé un grand sourire sur mon visage pendant toute la conférence, joyeux pour les événements de la journée à venir.

Une fois le cours terminé, Sam et moi sommes retournés à notre petit appartement pendant que nous discutions école autour d'un repas que j'avais préparé. Il eut un petit rire quand je lui dis une absurdité sur mon projet d'interviewer Blaine, et fit une vicieuse grimace lorsque j'ai mentionné son projet à venir avec la chanteuse de Chicago. Nous nous entendons particulièrement bien, surtout quand nous nous disputons sur des sujets aussi insignifiants.

Après le dîner, je l'ai aidé à rafraîchir ses denses compétences journalistiques et offert quelques conseils sur comment interviewer une chanteuse à succès. Ensuite, je suis immédiatement allé dans la chambre pour commencer ma valise, mettant chaque nécessité dont j'aurais besoin pendant le voyage dedans.

J'ai attrapé une image brillante de Blaine que j'avais reçue d'une vieille revue et je l'ai mis ainsi dans mes bagages. J'étais résolue à ramener un autographe de Blaine une fois ma mission terminée.

Je me suis mis en t-shirt et pantalon de jogging pour aller au lit, mon esprit encore bien éveillé et mon cœur battant frénétiquement. J'aurais besoin de tout le reste de la nuit pour récupérer des événements, et je ne souhaitais pas être à moitié endormi pour un événement aussi critique.

Mais avant de m'endormir complètement, j'eus envie de faire une chose de plus :

« Je vais rencontrer Blaine Anderson ! » criai-je, me dépouillant complètement de ma masculinité. Et pendant une seconde, je pourrais jurer qu'une partie de moi avait désespérément voulu devenir une femme attirante.

* * *

_Hôtel des quatre saisons, 20H45. Los Angeles, Californie_

Blaine regarda dans le large couloir avec intérêt.

« Ce sera ta chambre d'hôtel jusqu'à notre départ pour Paris, dans deux jours à partir de maintenant. » Le plus grand homme conduit l'attractif acteur dans le couloir de sa chambre d'hôtel. « C'est une chambre beaucoup trop grande pour une personne, mais nous avons essayé de réserver la meilleure chambre pour toi. »

Blaine sourit à son manager et ami gracieusement. « Merci, Wes. » Il fit remarquer. « Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça pour moi. »

L'homme asiatique, grand et mince, nommé Wesley Montgomery sourit et emmena Blaine dans la somptueuse suite. Ils jetèrent tous deux un regard dans la pièce, curieusement, en laissant leurs yeux explorer le cadre luxueux. La chambre avait l'air d'être simplement conçu, avec un lit au centre et un tapis somptueux qui l'entourait. Les plafonds étaient aussi hauts que les fenêtres tandis qu'un grand téléviseur à écran plat LCD était lui-même présenté devant le lit. La chambre d'hôtel était évidemment trop spacieuse pour une personne, et Blaine se sentait un peu intimidé, sachant qu'il allait rester là pour les prochains mois.

Wesley renifla alors que l'acteur s'effondra sur le lit, son corps rempli de fatigue et encore sous le coup du décalage horaire. « Je pense que je vais tomber en panne » Blaine informa Wes. « Je suis vraiment fatigué et je ne veux pas être mauvais lorsque l'on filmera demain. »

« Comme tu voudras. » Le plus grand hocha la tête, se préparant à quitter l'extravagante salle.

« Une dernière chose. » Wes s'arrêta dans son élan, ses pensées inachevées. « Un étudiant de NYU prend l'avion demain. Il va rester avec nous pendant un ou deux mois pour t'interviewer. » Wes sourit à Blaine. « Es-tu d'accord avec ça? »

L'acteur primé sourit, les yeux toujours bien fermés. « Bien sûr. » Répondit-il. « Tant que ce n'est pas pour lancer de stupides rumeurs, alors tout ira bien. » Expliqua-t-il.

L'homme asiatique se mit à rire en secouant sa tête avec bienveillance. « Ah oui... toutes ces rumeurs qui circulent ces jours-ci. » Fit-il remarquer. « Ces journalistes... Ils n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire, a part inventer des histoires ridicules à ton sujet. »

La star hocha la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour donne à son ami un sourire exagéré. « Exactement. »

Wes quitta momentanément la salle, laissant Blaine à ses propres pensées. L'acteur était fatigué de sa vie extravagante, et aspirait à une chance de vivre une vie normale. Mais avec une carrière aussi ridicule que la sienne, la chance était complètement futile.

Il poussa un profond soupir, fermant les yeux et essayant de bloquer le monde entier. Il commença immédiatement à rêver pendant qu'il s'endormait (ce n'est pas une surprise, compte tenu de son imagination sauvage prolifique). Il imaginait un bel ange aux cheveux blonds et aux lèvres roses qui avaient un cœur attentionné comparable à sa beauté. Il espérait rencontrer cette beauté un jour, et aimer l'ange comme il n'avait jamais aimé avant.

Petit à petit, le monstre impitoyable savait que l'ange était en train d'arriver dans sa vie… de la façon la plus inattendue possible.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review que je transférerai à l'auteur.

A bientôt, _Dbi_


	3. Chapter 3

_TC3_

* * *

_**Chapitre trois: **__The Beauty Meets His Monster_

* * *

_Manhattan, New York - Los Angeles, Californie_

Tandis que le lendemain matin approchait rapidement, je pouvais sentir ma tête se remplir de quantités incommensurables de questions sur mon importante mission. Qu'est-ce que Blaine va penser de moi lorsqu'il va me verra? Quelles questions dois-je lui poser pour mon devoir de journalisme ? Et surtout, comment dois-je l'approcher quand je le rencontrerai ?

Penser simplement au fait que dans quelques heures, j'allais rencontrer _Blaine Anderson_, rendait mes jambes, aussi flageolante que de la gelée et mes poumons, comme s'ils étaient en feu.

Je sentais qu'il était absolument impossible de conduire ces pensées hors de mon esprit, même après être arrivé à l'aéroport qui me mènerait à la chambre d'hôtel de Blaine.

J'avais laissé Sam avec quelques plats fait maison et une note lui demandant de prendre soin de lui durant mon absence. J'étais le seul à me préoccuper de mon meilleur ami depuis qu'il avait emménagé, et le laisser se débrouiller seul me mettais dans un état d'anxiété profond.

Aussi, je n'aime pas le savoir à proximité de ma cuisine. Après l'incident de l'eau brûlée, je ne ferais jamais confiance en cet homme dans ma cuisine.

J'ai tenté de rester calme pendant que je montais dans l'avion, l'avion qui allait de Manhattan à Los Angeles, en Californie. Non seulement j'étais extatique de voir Blaine Anderson, mais mes yeux étaient, eux aussi, impatients de voir la glamour ville de Los Angeles.

Le long vol m'avait rendu légèrement malade, et mon appétit disparut brusquement. J'ai tenté de m'endormir mais mon subconscient surexcité avait refusé d'obéir. J'ai écouté quelques-unes de mes chansons favorites de Blaine sur mon Ipod, et finis par m'endormir à cause des douces mélodies. Au moment où je me suis réveillé, j'étais déjà arrivé à L.A. J'ai alors regardé vers le bas à travers ma petite fenêtre et laissé mes yeux s'écarquiller devant la magnifique vue en-dessous moi.

La ville semblait être impeccable, pas de saleté à l'intérieur, mais la propreté était la dernière chose dont je me souciais lorsque j'ai reconnu le signe « Hollywood » pendant que notre avion perdait de l'altitude, et j'ai senti une grande fierté du fait d'être là, dans la ville des stars.

J'étais plus que désireux de quitter mon siège inconfortable de l'avion. Mon cœur battait plus vite que jamais, vidant mon esprit. Après que l'avion ait atterri sans problème, je quittai mon siège pour arriver dans l'aéroport international de Los Angeles—un grand, compte tenu du nombre de touristes. Dr. Donaughey, dans son email, m'avait chargé d'aller à la rencontre d'un Coréen nommé Wesley Montgomery à l'aéroport qui me guiderait à l'hôtel de Blaine. J'ai regardé autour de moi et soupiré de soulagement quand j'ai vu un homme Coréen agiter les bras en ma direction.

« Vous devez être Kurt Hummel. » L'homme semblait jeune mais assez grand. « Je suis Wesley Montgomery, le manager de Blaine Anderson .» Il tendit une main poliment que je serrai distraitement. Il avait l'air sympathique et à l'aise, tout le contraire de ce que je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mr. Mongomery. » Répondis-je, avec le sourire.

« Vous êtes sûrement ici pour écrire sur Blaine Anderson. » Le grand homme me guida à travers l'aéroport vers la zone de retrait des bagages. J'ai reconnu ma valise noire presque immédiatement et je l'ai attrapé avec empressement. « Vous devez être assez déçu d'avoir reçu une assignation aussi difficile que cela. »

J'ai ri, tenant ma valise tout en le suivant pour quitter l'aéroport. « Non, pas du tout. » Niai-je. « J'ai été ravi de recevoir cette affectation. Il est l'un des rares acteurs que j'admire en ce moment. » Je l'ai suivi pendant qu'il me guidait vers la porte d'un limousine noire. « Il est très talentueux. Vous devez sûrement être fier, être son manager. »

Mr. Mongomery m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture avec un sourire éclatant. « Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. » répondit-il. « Vous vous entendrez très bien avec lui, je vous le garantis. »

Un rire nerveux traversa mes lèvres, ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre au manager. Souhaiter que deux personnes s'entendent bien alors que l'une est complètement intimidée par l'autre ? Je n'en étais pas si sûr.

Le grand homme prit le siège passager de la voiture tandis que je me glissais... avec mes bagages... sur le siège arrière. Le chauffeur de la limousine, qui semblait venir d'Inde, démarra une fois que nous étions tous les deux installés. Mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsque nous quittions le parking de l'aéroport pour rejoindre les sites du centre-ville de Los Angeles.

Ma bouche laissa échapper un soupire inattendu lorsque nous passions devant le signe « Hollywood ». Il était couvert de millions de lumières, qui brillaient toutes incroyablement. Un sourire venu fleurir mes lèvres pendant que nous traversions les nombreux cafés et musées de LA. J'ai gardé les yeux grands ouverts pendant que nous croisions l' «Hollywood Walk of Fame », espérant y voir des stars.

Il était impossible de ne pas réagir excessivement lorsque mes yeux naviguaient à travers une si belle ville.

« C'est une belle ville, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant également par la fenêtre avec amusement.

Je hochai la tête, totalement d'accord avec lui. « C'est rafraîchissant de quitter un peu New York. » Remarquai-je. « C'est excitant de quitter mes problèmes et d'avoir un nouveau départ ici, à LA. »

Il me regarda un peu sceptique. « Vraiment ? C'est ce que Blaine m'a dit plus tôt. » Il secoua la tête lorsqu'il réalisa sa petite erreur. « ...pas exactement la même chose, mais il a mentionné qu'il voulait la paix et la tranquillité de la presse et de l'agitation. J'ai pensé que le film à Paris était quelque chose qui pourrait le distraire de tout ça, et étonnamment, il a accepté ! » Il rit, et a ensuite reporté sa vision sur l'avant du véhicule.

« Eh bien, j'espère que je ne cause pas trop de problèmes à l'équipe du film en venant ici. » Commentai-je, un peu coupable.

Je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je savais que le sourire familier de Mr. Montgomery était apparu de nouveau. « Oh non, vous n'êtes pas du tout un problème. » Me rassura-t-il, un rire dans la voix. « Heureusement, ils n'ont pas envoyé une fan folle furieuse pour interviewer Blaine. Voilà _qui_ aurait été un peu compliqué. »

_Une fan folle furieuse ?_ N'ai-je pas agi comme ça la plupart du temps ? Ma voix s'accrocha dans ma gorge et mes yeux s'élargissaient, sous le choc. Je laissai échapper un rire nerveux, une fois de plus, espérant passer ce moment délicat sans gêne supplémentaire.

Tandis que sa conversation avec moi avançait, le chauffeur nous emmena devant un large hôtel, au bord de la place de la ville. L'hôtel avait les mots « _Four Seasons Hotel _» gravé en hauteur sur la façade. Je levai les yeux sur ces arches et ces tours de fantaisie et soupirai dans la crainte.

Je regardai l'hôtel extravagant avec ahurissement quand il me poussa à quitter mon siège dans la limousine. Comme un gentleman, le manager prit mes bagages, et porta ma seule valise dans l'hôtel pendant que je le suivais, à quelques pas derrière lui.

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir dans un des canapés situés dans le hall principal tandis qu'il allait à la réception me réserver une chambre. « Je vais aller vous réserver une chambre. » M'informa-t-il avant de me laisser avec mes bagages et de longues traînée de pensées.

J'ai jeté un regard à l'hôtel avec émerveillement. Jamais je n'ai été dans un hôtel aussi démentiel de toute ma vie ! Tout autour de moi semblait être fabriqué à partir d'or et d'argent, me donnant l'impression d'être dans un palace royal. Les lustres au-dessus de moi éclairaient le hall avec de subtiles couleurs, et la cheminée provoqua chez moi un sentiment de nostalgie. La luminosité de l'hôtel était assez faible dans l'ensemble mais je pourrais jurer que je suis presque devenue aveugle à cause de tous ces meubles lumineux.

J'ai immédiatement oublié l'hôtel quand j'ai commencé à penser à ma mission de journalisme. J'étais dans le même hôtel que Blaine Anderson et il était impossible d'empêcher mon corps de trembler terriblement. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je le rencontre. Dans quelques minutes, je serais enfin autorisé à poser mes yeux sur son beau, magnifique visage et son...

« Mr. Hummel ? » J'ai finalement trouvé la force d'échapper à mes rêveries quand Mr. Montgomery secoua sa main devant mon visage. « Vous allez bien ? »

J'ai ri nerveusement, me sermonnant intérieurement sur quand rêvasser et quand ne pas le faire. « Ouais, je vais bien. » Mentis-je, le corps toujours tremblant. « Je suis tout simplement éblouie par ce merveilleux hôtel, c'est tout. »

Il sourit avec compassion. « Oh oui, je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Los Angeles est une ville tellement incroyable, c'est assez facile de se laisser emporter parfois. » Explique-t-il, avec son sourire innocent encore une fois.

« Vous n'avez pas idée. » Répondis-je entre deux respirations. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer, surtout en sachant que Blaine était dans ce bâtiment.

L'authentique sourire de Mr. Mongormery se transforma en un froncement de sourcils lorsqu'il se mit à parler à nouveau. « J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y est plus de chambres disponibles dans cet hôtel. » Annonça-t-il tristement. « L'homme à l'accueil m'a informé qu'ils sont complets pour aujourd'hui et demain. » Son expression du visage se fit pensive. « C'est l'un des meilleurs hôtels de LA, et je ne crains que tous les touristes aient voulu avoir une chance de loger ici. Je suppose que nous sommes arrivés tout simplement trop tard en fin de compte. »

J'ai soupiré. Peut-être que je ne serais pas si près de Blaine après tout. « Donc où vais-je aller ? » Demandai-je curieusement. « Est-ce que je dois trouver un autre hôtel ? »

« Oh, non, non, non ! » Refusa Mr. Montgomery en secouant la tête. « Vous pouvez partager une chambre avec Blaine bien sûr- étant donné que vous êtes tous les deux des hommes ! Tous les membres de l'équipe du film sont entassés dans de petites chambres, et Blaine est le seul qui vive seul dans une grande chambre. Je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas. C'est un gars généreux, après tout ! »

Une fois encore, mes poumons refusèrent de répondre quand mon cerveau me signala de reprendre mon souffle. Partager la _même chambre_ ? Avec le légendaire acteur _Blaine Anderson_ ? Est-ce qu'une telle chose était réellement possible sur cette planète ?

Je toussai maladroitement. « Êtes-vous sûr qu'il sera d'accord ? » Questionnai-je, mes mots un peu trop impatients. « Vous ne pensez pas qu'il sera perturbé par ma présence? »

Mr. Montgomery eut un petit rire, comme si mes paroles formaient une merveilleuse blague. « Perturbé ? Blaine ? » Il rit à nouveau. « Ce gars est seul tout le temps, il a besoin d'un peu de compagnie. » Il saisit mes bagages une fois encore, le signe pour moi qu'il était prêt à monter à l'étage. « De cette façon, vous pourrez en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, et écrire des articles plus sensibles sur lui. »

Je hochai la tête, essayant de garder un visage impassible pendant que je me levai du canapé. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je finirais à Los Angeles pour un devoir de classe, et je n'aurais jamais pensé que je partagerais une chambre d'hôtel avec l'acteur le plus illustre d'Amérique. Ces pensées étaient beaucoup trop, et elles accablaient le faible Kurt Hummel, caché profondément à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais toujours désiré voyager pour voir LA ou Paris, mais il refusait toujours, à cause de la peur.

Remerciant Mr. Montgomery de porter mes bagages, je le suivis à l'ascenseur et entrai volontiers à l'intérieur. Il pressa le numéro vingt-deux avec son index, et l'ascenseur a commencé à monter.

_Tais-toi_, disais-je aux pulsations de mon cœur. Mon cœur palpitait si fortement que j'avais peur qu'il l'ait entendue. Comme un idiot, je me mis un coup sur le côté de la poitrine, essayant de le calmer.

C'était incroyable de voir comment on pouvait agir si bêtement quand l'on ne contrôlait plus son excitation.

Mon rythme cardiaque avait atteint son apogée lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta sur le dernier étage. Il quitta l'ascenseur avec mes bagages et je le suivis, recoiffant un peu mes cheveux pendant que je me préparais à rencontrer l'homme de mes rêves.

Il me conduisit à la fin du couloir et frappa à une certaine porte avec impatience. Ma capacité à penser se bloqua complètement lorsque j'ai réalisé qui se trouvait réellement derrière cette porte.

« Blaine, tu es là ? » Cria-t-il dans la salle, ses mains frappant toujours la porte en bois. « Nous avons un visiteur venu pour te voir. »

J'ai ressenti une douleur vive dans mes oreilles lorsque j'ai entendu une voix familière sortir de l'intérieur de la chambre. « Ouais, viens, entrez. » Répondit sa masculine voix avec nonchalance.

J'étais sur le point de mourir et d'aller au ciel lorsque la porte de la suite s'ouvrit progressivement. Là, juste sous mes yeux, se tenait le grand et musclé Blaine Anderson, vêtue seulement d'un pantalon de survêtement.

Aussi inattendu que cela était, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser glisser mes yeux sur les contours musclés de sa poitrine nue et de son abdomen. Le Blaine que je m'attendais à découvrir derrière la porte était complètement habillé et pimpant, pas torse nue et négligé. Cependant, je n'avais pas de raison pour m'en plaindre; mes yeux avaient apprécié chaque centimètre de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Éloignant ma vision loin de son magnifique corps, je posai les yeux sur son impeccable visage. Je pouvais reconnaître son éclatante paire d'yeux immédiatement, celle que j'avais vue à travers ses nombreux films et photos. Son nez souple se fondait impeccablement sur sa peau bronzée et planait au-dessus de ses magnifiques lèvres rouges. Je pouvais distinguer le petit grain de beauté qui s'attardait doucement au-dessus, et souri affreusement lorsque mon esprit imagina ses lèvres rencontrant les miennes.

Mr. Montgomery était le seul à passer outre l'étrange atmosphère. « Blaine, voici Kurt Hummel. » Il me poussa rapidement dans la chambre et Blaine me regarda avec intérêt. « Il est là pour t'interviewer pour le journal du _New York Times_. Cela te dérange s'il reste dans ta chambre pendant les deux prochains jours, le temps que l'on décolle pour Paris ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Blaine, aveuglant complètement ma vision. « Bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas. » Il me scruta de la tête aux pieds, rendant mes joues rouge vif. « Ma suite est assez grande pour accueillir cinq personnes. C'est un peu effrayant de vivre dans cet espace vide tout seul. » Il me tendit sa main pour que je la serre.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Kurt Hummel. »


	4. Chapter 4

_****_tc3

* * *

_**Chapter Four: **__The Monster is Angry at Beauty_

* * *

Je n'osais pas rompre le contact visuel avec lui pendant qu'il tenait ma main, lui donnant une légère secousse. Son toucher était chaud, transmettant des messages de gentillesse et d'hospitalité envers le mien. Il était aussi plein d'électricité, me choquant encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

« J'ai peur d'avoir quelques courses à faire. » Indiqua Mr. Montgomery depuis le fond de la chambre pendant qu'il posait ma petite valise sur un fauteuil à proximité. « Je vais vous laisser faire un peu mieux connaissance l'un avec l'autre.» Je frissonnai lorsqu'il prononça ses mots, ne sachant pas comment faire face à l'acteur très primé. « N'oublie pas, Blaine, tu as un tournage dans une demi-heure et ensuite, le dîner avec l'équipe du film. Je serais bientôt de retour donc prépares-toi s'il te plaît. »

L'impressionnant acteur hocha la tête pendant que Mr. Montgomery nous faisait un signe d'au revoir de la main.

« Merci Mr. Montgomery ! » Hurlai-je après lui, appréciant tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour m'aider à m'installer à LA.

Le grand et sophistiqué manager ferma la porte en partant, nous laissant seulement Blaine et moi dans la chambre. Nous nous regardions encore une fois l'un l'autre, nos deux visages totalement confus. Blaine était réticent à briser le contact visuel, ce qui fit rosir mes joues, si ce n'est un peu plus.

Il se mit à rire lorsque je réussis à détourner mes yeux de lui, m'accablant d'embarras. « Désolé, je ne savais pas que quelqu'un viendrait.» Il laissa sa masculine voix porter chacune de ses phrases. « Je suis d'habitude habillé plus raisonnablement pour une interview, mais je pense que ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. » Il me regarda une fois de plus avec ces yeux perçants. « N'hésite pas à écrire sur mon style de vie négligé-c'est tout à fait vrai.»

Je gloussai nerveusement, les yeux toujours fixés sur le contour de son torse. _Contrôles-toi, Kurt ! _ Me disais-je à moi-même, mon visage semblant mal à l'aise.

L'acteur torse-nue m'observa avec curiosité. « Tu vas bien, Kurt ? » Demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude peignant ses traits. « Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse ? »

_En dehors du fait que toi, Blaine Anderson, sois à moitié nu en face de moi, non, il n'y a rien qui me tracasse. _Je secouai immédiatement la tête. « Non, pas du tout ! » Niai-je, un frêle sourire sur mes lèvres.

Il me regarda, l'air inquiet, se demandant probablement quel idiot complet j'étais.

J'ai commencé à ouvrir ma valise pour ignorer l'atmosphère gauche que j'avais crée. Avec étonnement, la première chose que je vis dans la valise était la photo brillante de Yunho* du magazine. Ignorant mon hésitation, je saisis la photo et un stylo noir avant de foncer droit vers le Yunho torse nu.

« Pouvez-vous me signer cette photo, s'il vous plaît, Acteur/Chanteur Blaine Anderson ? » Je baissai la tête devant lui en lui tendant mon stylo et ma photo des deux mains.

Il rigola de ma phrase ridicule, attrapant les composants pour son autographe. « Tu peux simplement m'appeler Blaine. » répondit-il tout en signant la photo, une signature grosse et audacieuse. Il me la tendit avec un grand sourire. « C'est pour ta copine ? » Demanda-t-il, se référant à la photo dédicacée.

Je me figeai, regardant la photo signée dans ses mains. « N-non... Je n'ai pas de copine. » Indiquai-je honnêtement.

Il me rendit la photo. « Alors, c'est pour qui ? » Il haussa les sourcils, me regardant curieusement.

C'était pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, je ne trouverais pas le force de répondre franchement, j'étais donc obligé de fabriquer un mensonge sur place.

« C'est pour... » Je tremblais. « Ma belle-sœur ! »

Il se mit à rire. « Oui, bien sûr. » répondit-il, cherchant dans le placard une chemise adaptée à couvrir sa partie supérieure nue. « J'espère qu'elle l'aimera. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Oh, je n'en doute pas. » Mentis-je, me disant à moi-même de rester calme. Il n'y avait absolument pas moyen que je remette une chose aussi précieuse à Rachel. Elle était toute à moi !

J'ai immédiatement mis la photo dédicacée dans ma valise, m'assurant qu'il soit en sécurité au fond de mon sac de voyage. J'ai commencé à déballer mes affaires, posant mes nombreuses chemises sur le doux matelas avant de les accrocher dans le petit placard. J'allais séjourner dans cette chambre avec Blaine pendant un mois, et cette pensée faisait frémir mes mains avec délices.

Avec émerveillement, je regardai autour de la classieuse chambre. Mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsque je jetai un regard vers l'unique lit, au centre de la chambre. Il y aurait besoin d'une explication pour ça.

J'ai regardé Blaine, qui était toujours en train de boutonner sa chemise de lin blanche. _Merde, je ne peux plus voir son corps maintenant! _Me rappela ma conscience, mais j'avais appris à ignorer cette partie douteuse de mon cerveau.

« Euh... il n'y a qu'un seul lit dans la chambre. » Parlai-je, nerveusement. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Il pointa du doigt les nombreux canapés de la chambre. « Nous pouvons dormir chacun son tour sur les canapés bien sûr. »

« Oh. » répondis-je, me sentant idiot. J'aurais aimé avoir arrêté de poser toutes ces questions inutiles, me faisant passer pour un fou devant l'acteur et chanteur le plus talentueux d'Amérique. Mais que pourrais-je dire ? Il y avait des parts de moi qui n'étaient pas aussi raffinés que les autres. Zut, je pense que mon cerveau n'est plus mon cerveau à présent.

Après avoir boutonné sa chemise, il s'est assis sur le moelleux matelas et m'a fixé longuement. Il se mit à sourire de nouveau lorsque je détournai les yeux de lui avec anxiété, les joues rougies.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui posait des questions. « Alors... Tu es là pour m'interviewer à quel sujet ? » Il expira après l'avoir demandé sérieusement. « Il doit sûrement y avoir un sujet à propos de moi sur lequel tu dois écrire. »

Enfin ! Quelque chose pour me ramener à la _véritable_ mission à accomplir. « Mon professeur m'a demandé d'écrire à propos des rumeurs concernant vos relations amoureuses. » Expliquai-je lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils. « Vous savez... pour éclaircir ces rumeurs floues sur vous et ces actrices.»

Il sourit, l'air un peu espiègle. « Vraiment. »

Je hochai la tête. « Oui. »

Il fit rouler ses yeux jusqu'à moi. « Eh bien, si c'est le ça, tu peux t'en aller maintenant. » Fit-il remarquer avec aigreur, montrant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel du doigt. « Je n'ai pas besoin de journalistes de New York qui viennent m'interrompre avec de telles questions indiscrètes. »

L'inquiétude monta lentement sur mon visage lorsque j'entendis ces mots acerbes s'échapper de ses lèvres. Je regardai la sortie de la chambre d'hôtel. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment supposé partir ?_ Le Blaine Anderson_ me l'a demandé, donc...

« Les journalistes dans ton genre ne sont bons qu'à inventer des histoires ridicules. » Expliqua-t-il, refusant de me regarder. « Si tu es ici pour créer plus de rumeurs, alors tu es seulement en train d'interférer avec mon tournage. »

Je reculai, me sentant un peu coupable. J'avais tellement à dire, mais c'était encore si peu. « Mais- »

« J'ai choisi de venir à L.A pour échapper à ces journalistes... Pour échapper aux rumeurs. » L'acteur reprit son monologue, m'interrompant. « Si tu veux continuer les rumeurs, n'hésites pas. Assure-toi juste que je ne te revois plus jamais. »

Une vive douleur de rage et de frustration m'envahis, faisant suer mon corps excessivement. Je n'étais avec lui que depuis quoi-cinq minutes ?-et j'avais déjà réussi à le mettre furieux et hors de ses limites. Cinq minutes étant considérées comme un record pour moi. Allez comprendre !

Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la chambre-comme il me l'avait ordonné-Mr. Montgomery entra dans la suite, son sourire brillant dirigé vers moi, une fois de plus.

« Blaine, ton tournage est dans quinze minutes. Nous devons aller à l'emplacement immédiatement. » Indiqua Mr. Montgomery en regardant sa montre.

Maintenant totalement habillé, Blaine se leva paresseusement du grand matelas et marcha en direction de Mr. Montgomery. Il n'osa pas établir le contact visuel avec moi lorsqu'il passa de mon côté, me faisant sentir un peu responsable. J'étais réticent à l'admettre, mais j'étais celui qui avait apporté ce regard de misère sur les traits frappants de Blaine.

« Kurt, excusez-nous s'il vous plaît. Nous serons de retour dans trois heures. » Mr. Montgomery quitta la chambre d'hôtel, suivi de près par Blaine. Je hochai la tête, regardant toujours la réaction songeuse de Blaine.

Refusant toujours de me regarder, le séduisant acteur lâcha une dernière phrase avant de partir.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. » Étaient les mots qu'il venait de prononcer d'une voix sèche et morne.

Je les ai regardé disparaître dans le couloir sombre dans la crainte absolue. Mon cœur se sentait coupable, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps...Terrifié.

_Que venais-je de faire ? _

* * *

* Je n'ai d'abord pas bien compris ou l'auteure voulait en venir, j'ai fait des recherches et appris que Yunho était une star Coréenne donc je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une de ces photos ou les magazines pour ados mettent une célébrité de chaque côté, et il y aurait donc Blaine d'un coté et Yunho de l'autre. Je sais pas trop.. J'imagine que ça doit être ça. Si quelqu'un à une meilleure idée, je suis preneuse. :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolé pour la longue attente, je sais que c'est pas cool ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous quand même :) _

* * *

_**Chapter Five: **__Beauty Gets the Silence Treatment_

* * *

_Four Seasons Hotel, 20H25. Los Angeles, Californie._

J'ai l'impression d'être un génie.

Pouvoir entraîner un acteur de renommée mondiale hors de sa propre chambre d'hôtel en cinq petites minutes. Je pourrais être dans le livre des records pour ça.

Et pourtant, au même moment, je me sentais nul de lui avoir donné une première impression aussi grossière. L'illustre acteur devait me mépriser à présent, avec mes questions indiscrètes. Je me dégoûtais moi-même pour avoir fait ce genre d'erreurs à la hâte.

Il y avait une petite possibilité que ce gars m'aurait permis de rester à proximité pendant son tournage. Mes motivations en venant ici avaient détruit mes chances de rester avec lui, et j'aurais voulu me terrer dans un trou en sachant quelle erreur pathétique j'avais faite.

Rester seul dans la grande chambre d'hôtel, je m'allongeai sur l'énorme matelas, analysant les pensées incohérentes de mon cerveau. Blaine avait paru aimable et ouvert en premier lieu, mais dès que j'avais mentionné mon projet, il avait pris l'aspect d'une bête ignoble et impitoyable ! Je voulais me cogner la tête contre un mur pour avoir fait ressortit son côté aussi glacial, et pourtant, je voulais aussi le sermonner pour être cet hypocrite à deux facettes. Après cette courte rencontre avec lui, je me sentais fatigué et abattu, mon amour-propre envolé avec ses furieuses paroles.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas exactement la personne la plus qualifiée avec qui tomber amoureux. Peut-être que j'avais tort, et qu'il penchait plus vers le côté sans pitié de son apparence que de celle éblouissante montrée dans les films. L'acteur que j'avais vu dans les films était loin d'être cet enfant gâté qui était apparu devant moi.

Le Blaine que je connaissais était raffiné et sophistiqué.

Je fermai les yeux, essayant d'échapper à mon propre monde pendant quelques instants. Peut-être que je devrais retourner à New York comme il m'a dit de le faire, comme ça, il ne serait pas interrompu et distrait du oh-si-précieux film qu'il est en train de tourner. Ou, peut-être que je devrais rester une nuit de plus jusqu'à avoir la chance de m'excuser auprès de lui. D'ailleurs, je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais désolé avant de retourner d'où je viens. Je soupirai de tout l'épuisement qui avait commencé à emplir mon corps. J'étais tellement crevé de mon long vol que je souhaitais avoir un peu de temps seul sur ce confortable, mou, et douillet lit...

C'était le cas, avant que mon portable ne sonne. J'ai grogné en me levant, marchant vers le comptoir diminutif pour récupérer l'objet petit et léger.

« Ouais ? » Répondis-je avec grossièreté, ne donnant pas beaucoup d'intérêt à la personne qui appelait. J'avais besoin de dormir, après tout. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Une voix familière me répondit à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Bonjour Kurt, c'est Wesley Montgomery. » Il se présenta poliment, malgré mon impolitesse de tout à l'heure. « Si vous vous posiez la question, votre professeur m'a donné votre numéro de téléphone en cas d'urgence, ça ne vous pose pas de problème ? »

« Non, c'est parfait. » Répondis-je.

Il reprit la parole. « Je voulais juste vous prévenir que l'équipe du film sort pour dîner. » Expliqua-t-il de son ton habituel. « Nous apprécierons grandement si vous vous joigniez à nous. »

_Les rejoindre ? Avec ce sans cœur et toujours magnifique Blaine Anderson dans les environs ? Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. _

« Euh... ce ne sera pas un problème pour le staff ? » Répondis-je de la plus facile des manières sans trop révéler mes émotions.

« Non, pas du tout. » Assura-t-il avec empressement. « Je suis sûr que vous voulez en savoir plus sur Blaine pour votre devoir, alors pourquoi ne pas lui parler pendant le dîner ? »

Je baissais la tête, réalisant combien j'en savais déjà énormément sur Blaine. « Merci de m'avoir invité Mr. Montgomery. Je serais là. » Les mots s'envolèrent de ma bouche comme un oiseau qui viendrait de naître. Peu importe combien l'acteur était cruel ou aigri, mes yeux souhaitaient toujours le voir terriblement.

« Alors je vous enverrais une limousine à l'hôtel dans vingt minutes. » Déclara-t-il. « Elle vous emmènera au restaurant. »

Je hochai la tête avec compréhension. « Je vous remercie. » Proposai-je, m'assurant d'être aussi poli que possible avec toutes ces personnes capricieuses de l'équipe du film.

Je me sentais complètement idiot après avoir raccroché à ce court appel. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais à l'esprit ? Blaine m'a déjà informé qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me revoir, alors pourquoi est-ce que je viens me mettre en proie devant ses yeux ? Je soupirai, regardant le somptueux tapis sous mes pieds. J'estime parfois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne chirurgie du cerveau pour aiguiser mon intelligence.

Après avoir changé mes vêtements sales, je me dirigeai rapidement vers le hall, moins de quinze minutes plus tard. Étrangement, je n'étais pas tellement déprimé par ma décision de venir au dîner de l'équipe du film. En y allant, je pouvais avoir l'opportunité de m'excuser auprès de lui avant de partir pour New York le lendemain. Je voulais juste qu'il sache que j'étais désolé avant mon départ de Los Angeles. Dommage, j'étais impatient de voir Paris.

J'ai immédiatement été étonné lorsque je suis tombé sur la limousine noire qui allait me déposer au restaurant. Être le journaliste personnel de Blaine Anderson n'était pas mal du tout... Pas si vous contiez l'hôtel de rêve et les promenades en limousine.

De nombreuses idées commencèrent à remplir mon esprit lorsque le chauffeur indien commença à s'écarter de l'hôtel. Je n'étais pas certain de la façon d'approcher Blaine, surtout après notre conversation animée d'il y a quelques heures. S'il souhaite de tout son cœur que je parte, alors je le ferais. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter le mal que j'avais provoqué.

Cela devenu un peu plus triste lorsque la limousine se rapprocha de plus en plus du restaurant. Je présenterai bientôt mes excuses à cet homme, puis je partirais pour son propre bien. Les quelques heures que j'avais passées à LA ne seraient bientôt que des lointains souvenirs.

* * *

_Velvet Margarita, 20H40. Los Angeles, Californie_

Los Angeles était englouti par l'obscurité absolue au moment où j'arrivai à l'emplacement du restaurant. Je n'avais pas du tout faim, et c'était étrange de savoir que j'avais perdu mon appétit à cause de Blaine.

Je fis mes adieux au chauffeur Indien et me dirigeai vers le restaurant extravagant. Ma tête me faisait terriblement mal d'avoir trop réfléchi, et mon dos me faisait souffrir à cause des heures d'avion. Je n'étais pas en état pour ce genre d'événement, mais mon cœur aspirait à l'occasion de le voir une dernière fois avant mon départ.

Je fus accueilli par une serveuse dès que je mis les pieds dans ce restaurant fantaisiste. Elle me posa quelques questions par lesquelles je répondis les noms 'Blaine Anderson' et 'Wesley Montgomery'. Son visage s'éclaira immédiatement en comprenant pendant qu'elle attrapa un menu et me guida dans la pénombre du bistrot.

Essayant de garder un sourire factice sur mes lèvres, j'arrivai devant une grande table remplie de nombreux producteurs et réalisateurs. Mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Blaine lorsque je regardai au sein de la grande table. L'acteur regarda vers moi curieusement au début, mais par la suite, il dirigea sa vision ailleurs.

_C'est quoi ça ?_ Pensai-je en remarquant son étrange réaction. Mon visage était quoi ? Du poison ? Il ne te tuera pas si tu le regardais pendant une seconde !

Mr. Montgomery m'a joyeusement fait signe et pointa une place vide à coté de la sienne. Avec pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, je me suis assis, ouvrant en grand le menu que la serveuse m'avait remis.

J'ai lentement commencé à remarquer que Blaine essayait de son mieux de m'éviter. Même en étant assis juste en face de lui, il ne pouvait pas trouver le moyen de lier ses yeux avec les miens d'aucune façon.

Je levai les yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Blaine Anderson soit un acteur aussi insondable !

Wesley Montgomery me présenta à l'équipe du film-qui ne me portait pas beaucoup d'attention- et ordonna un délicieux repas pour nous six. Lorsque les assiettes sont arrivées, il s'est jeté dessus comme un pauvre affamé qui n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et a même essayé de me voler un peu de nourriture de mon assiette quand je ne faisais pas attention. Ça m'a surpris de voir combien les talentueuses personnes du spectacle pouvaient s'avérer si étrange.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de me concentrer sur mon repas, du moins, pas avec_ lui _assit juste en face de moi. Il refusait de parler à n'importe qui lorsqu'ils tentaient d'entamer une conversation avec lui, utilisant uniquement « oui » et « non » comme réponse. Plus je passais du temps avec _lui_, plus je commençais à le détester. Oui, c'était l'acteur qui avait le plus de succès en Amérique et peut-être, dans le monde entier, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait ignorer tous les membres de son équipe comme s'ils n'étaient pas humains !

J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être ma présence qui l'amenait à se conduire de cette façon. Il avait eu l'air si chaleureux et sympathique au premier abord... Surtout avec l'autographe et sa généreuse offre de partager sa chambre. Pourquoi la mention de rumeurs était si importante pour lui ? Ai-je vraiment le pouvoir de le blesser avec seulement _une_ phrase ?

Je soupirai. Blaine Anderson était aussi volage que n'importe quel acteur aurait pu l'être. Où était le fort, déterminé, talentueux gentleman que j'avais vu dans les films ? _Où était l'homme de qui j'étais tombé amoureux ? Où ?_

Me sentant coupable, j'ai tenté de lui parler. Mais ce fut un échec, il m'avait ignoré, prétendant qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu du tout.

« Va te faire. » Murmurai-je dans ma barbe, en m'assurant que personne ne m'entend. Bien que j'étais totalement frustré par la tournure des événements, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu déçu. J'étais tombé amoureux de cet homme si profondément dans le passé, et c'était une déception de le voir tourner de cette façon.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, il se leva de son siège tristement, et se prépara à quitter la table. « Excusez-moi. » Murmura-t-il silencieusement au personnel, ne les regardant pas dans les yeux. J'étais surpris par ses actes. Il avait vraiment voulu m'éviter !

Je jetai un regard derrière lui avec étonnement, lorsqu'il quitta la table. Donc, ma présence lui cassait juste les pieds après tout ! Je voulus abandonner après avoir vu un pareil spectacle, mais mes pensées me pressaient toujours pour que je m'excuse une fois pour toutes.

« Est-ce que Blaine va bien ? » Demanda une femme de l'équipe. « Il semble un peu... déprimé aujourd'hui. »

Son manager hocha la tête, d'accord avec elle. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui... Il est sûrement juste stressé pour le tournage. »

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il agissait comme un imbécile seulement parce que j'étais là. Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus; Je devais apprivoiser le monstre ridicule qui avait obstinément surgi hors de lui.

Dans un mouvement incontrôlé, je me levai de table aussi, suivant le chemin que l'acteur avait pris et pris congé de l'équipe du film.

J'ai remarqué qu'il était allé aux toilettes après avoir suivi ses pas. Marchant dans les toilettes pour hommes avec impatience, je l'ai vu devant un évier, projetant vigoureusement de l'eau sur son teint attrayant.

J'ai déambulé vers lui, en espérant qu'il ne me repousse pas comme il l'avait déjà fait. Après avoir tourné et finalement rencontré ses yeux avec les miens, je pouvais dire que son expression était entre la misère, le stress, et l'irritation.

Je soupirai, réalisant quel bordel j'avais provoqué. « Blaine... Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il refusa de me regarder, encore une fois. « Que veux-tu dire par tu es désolé ? » Se moqua-t-il, essayant de jouer l'innocence, mais je savais exactement le genre de schéma qu'il avait mis en place.

« Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ! » Lui hurlai-je, perdant complètement patience. « Vous avez essayé de m'ignorer pendant tout le repas ! Quel genre de personne traiterait un étranger de cette façon... et encore moins un être humain ? »

Il me regarda, uniquement pour refléter sa colère dans ses iris. « Es-tu humain... Sachant que tu fais des irréalistes rumeurs sur moi ? » Il renifla, légèrement taquin. « Pour ton information, un acteur est humain aussi. Il a besoin de son intimité ! »

Je soupirai, sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était furieux des mensonges faits à son sujet, et m'en blâmait irrationnellement.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mr. Anderson, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire de telles rumeurs sur vous. » Expliquai-je, espérant qu'il me comprenne. « C'était mon devoir de venir à LA pour vous interroger sur les rumeurs, pas mon intention. » Soupirai-je, le regardant sérieusement. « Je ne ferais jamais de telles rumeurs sur vous ! Croyez-moi ! »

Il me lança un regard féroce. « Oh vraiment. » dit-il, de l'incrédulité dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu dis juste ça pour te rapprocher de moi ? Tu peux essayer si tu veux, mais il n' y a aucune chance pour que je divulgue quoi que ce soit sur mes histoires d'amour. »

« C'est parce que tu n'en as pas. »

Il me regarda avec admiration et perplexité. « Excuse-moi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas évident ? » Demandai-je, essayant de paraître perspicace. « Ton manager m'a informé que tu étais toujours seul, et que tu avais besoin de compagnie. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé dans ta chambre. » clarifiai-je.

« T-toi... » Commença-t-il, perdant patience. L'acteur soupira, son air farouche m'informant qu'il avait voulu m'éviter. « Tu es un journaliste perspicace, tu le sais ? »

J'acquiesçai, flatté. « Bien sûr. »

Le comprenant complètement, j'exhalai, ressentant un peu de sa douleur. Je posai une main sur ses larges épaules, en espérant que cela lui ferait se sentir un peu mieux. « Blaine... Il n'y a rien dont tu devrais avoir honte... » Remarquai-je. « Ne pas sortir avec quelqu'un ne veut pas dire que tu es un mauvais acteur. »

Il retira ma main de son épaule et regarda dans le miroir. « Tu ne comprends pas. »

« C'est dur de tomber amoureux, je sais. » Expliquai-je. « Pas tout le monde a le pouvoir de se sentir attiré par une personne, et c'est bon. »

« Ça ne l'est pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Que je sache, ce n'est pas grave. »

Blaine expira, se laissant finalement aller pour que je puisse lire à travers sa carapace. « Tout le monde attend de moi que je sorte avec une incroyable actrice-une magnifique et talentueuse. Cependant, je ne me sens juste pas attiré par leur glamour et leur perfection... Ça les rend encore plus décevantes. » Il élucida. « Alors, quand je vois les journaux qui inventent ces ridicules rumeurs sur elles et moi, ça me rend juste encore plus dégoûté. » Son expression pensive changea lorsqu'il se décida finalement à me regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne veux pas de tout ça... Je veux juste quelqu'un de normal. »

J'expirai, laissant mes lèvres se recroqueviller en un sourire. « Tu la trouveras, c'est certain. » Proposai-je. Et je le pensais, il trouvera la bonne personne un jour.

Même si ce n'est pas moi.

Il me regarda, sceptique. « Non... Pas à moins que je quitte mon travail en tant qu'acteur. » Répondit l'homme, laissant échapper toutes ses pensées. « Ma carrière viendra toujours se mettre en travers de mes relations. »

Je soupirai. « Blaine... » Consolai-je. « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte pour tout ça. »

Il fronça les sourcils, regardant derrière son reflet. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas écrire de chose sur ce que j'ai dit ce soir. » M'avertit-il, décidant de ne pas m'écouter. « C'est seulement entre toi et moi, compris ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacé. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux me faire confiance. » Le rassurai-je.

« D'ailleurs, » Ajoutai-je, le regardant droit dans les yeux, ne m'attardant pas sur le fait que je risque de perdre toute maîtrise de soi avec ces yeux. La colère que je ressentais plus tôt avait refait surface et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de parler. « Tu te rappelles que tu m'avais dit de partir ? Eh bien, je pars donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter sur ce que j'écris car je n'écrirai plus rien sur toi à présent. » Je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter ce que Blaine avait à dire à ce sujet. Avec ce sentiment, je quittai les toilettes et me dirigeai hors du restaurant.

Je ne pris pas la peine de reconnaître le cri de Mr. Montgomery me demandant où j'allais. J'étais plus qu'énervé, furieux même, contre mon idole. Mais au même moment, je sentais une sorte de connexion avec lui dans un scintillement de seconde quand il avait eu l'air d'un chiot battu lorsqu'il parlait de trouver _la bonne personne _et d'abandonner sa carrière pour _cette personne_.

Pourtant, il n'était pas l'homme que je connaissais. Il ne s'en rapprochait même pas. Je veux _ce_ Blaine Anderson. Pas le Blaine Anderson que j'ai appris à connaître. Le Blaine Anderson que j'ai appris à connaître était un... _Monstre_.

Dans la rue, je levai la main pour appeler un taxi. Je soupirai de soulagement quand il ouvrit la porte arrière et montai à l'intérieur. Fermant la porte, une pensée me vint à l'esprit.

_Je dois partir d'ici._

Je ne voulais pas vraiment partir mais je ne voulais pas connaître le _Blaine_ que j'avais appris à connaître. Je suis pour connaître Blaine en tant que le réfléchis et l'incroyable star de cinéma que j'ai regardé de nombreuses fois, le Blaine dont je suis tombé amoureux.

* * *

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, n'oubliez pas la petite case review ! :B _


	6. Chapter 6

Puisque je n'avais pas posté depuis longtemps, et que ce chapitre est plutôt court, j'ai décidé de le poster aujourd'hui ! :)

Merci pour vos review !

* * *

**Chapitre six :**_The Monster Is S-T-U-P-I-D_

* * *

_Velvet Margarita, 21h15. Los Angeles, Californie_

« Attends, Kurt ! » Appela Blaine, beaucoup trop tard. Il avait regardé Kurt pousser la double porte en le laissant seul aux toilettes. Il voulait le suivre. Il le voulait vraiment. Mais ses pieds et ses jambes ne fonctionnaient pas. C'était comme s'ils étaient coincés dans le sol pavé froid et peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ils ne voulaient pas bouger. C'est comme s'ils étaient indépendants de son cerveau.

Les mots de Kurt résonnèrent soudainement dans ses oreilles..._'Tu te rappelles que tu m'avais dit de partir ? Eh bien, je pars donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter sur ce que j'écris car je n'écrirai plus rien sur toi à présent.' _Ils continuaient de résonner comme s'ils étaient sur replay et plus il l'entendait encore et encore, plus il se sentait coupable.

Jamais en un million d'années Blaine Everett Anderson n'avait été aussi grossier avec quelqu'un comme il l'avait été avec Kurt. Comment pouvait-il demander à quelqu'un de partir seulement parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait fait perdre toute sa confiance ? Il n'avait même pas donné au moins la chance à Kurt d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire. Au lieu de cela, il était devenu un monstre et l'avait térorisé en utilisant son « traitement silencieux ». En fin de compte, c'est lui qui avait été puni. Pas Kurt.

Parce que Kurt part.

Et le monstre apprécie Kurt.

C'était étrange de comment Blaine pouvait passer de haïr un homme à l'apprécier, le tout en quelques heures. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça avant. C'était tout nouveau pour lui. Mais là encore, jamais dans les cinq dernières années, depuis qu'il avait débuté sa carrière d'acteur, un homme ou une femme n'avait montré un intérêt général pour Blaine. Pas pour Blaine l'acteur et chanteur mais Blaine qui était juste comme tout le monde. Cherchant l'amour. Cherchant quelqu'un à aimer et quelqu'un qui l'aimerait en retour.

Cherchant pour la bonne personne.

Sauf Kurt.

La façon dont il a parlé et agi quand il a confronté l'acteur n'était en rien ce que Blaine avait imaginé. Non seulement le journaliste s'était excusé mais il lui a aussi rappelé qu'avec ou sans sa carrière d'acteur, il trouverait la bonne personne pour lui. Il en avait l'air certain. Pas le moindre signe de doute dans sa voix.

Et ça avait changé la façon dont Blaine le voyait. Il avait eu tort de penser que Kurt est juste un autre journaliste qui veut écrire de fausses rumeurs et potins sur lui juste pour gagner de l'argent. Il avait eu tort d'avoir traité Kurt avec son célèbre « traitement silencieux ». Il avait eu tort de ne pas avoir donné à Kurt une chance de se racheter.

Il avait eu tort. Il avait eu tort. Il avait eu tort.

Et maintenant, Kurt est parti.

Le seul qui semblait se soucier véritablement de lui, à part Wesley, était parti.

_Je suis tellement stupide. _Pensa Blaine, sentant le poids de ses fautes s'écraser sur ses épaules. _Je suis_ _vraiment trop stupide._

* * *

Blaine était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas son manager entrer dans les toilettes, un regard de confusion sur le visage.

« Blaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que Kurt a quitté le restaurant ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a envoyé un SMS me disant qu'il partait ? » Demanda Wesley, debout en face de l'acteur abasourdi.

Blaine agit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que lui avait dit son manager. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il baissa les yeux au sol.

« BLAINE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! » Demanda Wesley en criant. Une chose que Wesley n'aime pas c'est ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il avait toujours BESOIN d'être au-courant-de-tout. Ou il piquait une crise majeure et pour les crises majeures, il est besoin d'un certain marteau.

« Rien... » Murmura Blaine, la tête toujours baissée.

« Ce n'est pas juste rien ! Kurt est parti ! Envie de m'expliquer ? Cria son manager. Blaine secoua la tête. Wes soupira, se massant le front. Ce n'est pas bon. _Ce n'est pas bon du tout._

« Je suis une mauvaise personne. » Murmura Blaine à nouveau.

Wes fronça encore plus les sourcils et regarda de nouveau l'homme. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« J'ai dit à Kurt de partir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« Parce que quoi ? Blaine, je ne suis pas voyant. Juste, pour l'amour de Dieu, dis-moi ! »

Soudainement, Blaine leva les yeux pour la première fois, Wes vu des larmes se former dans le coin des yeux de Blaine. « Parce que je pensais qu'il allait écrire des rumeurs sur moi et je lui ai donné le traitement silencieux. »

Oh non. _Pas le traitement silencieux_. Pensa Wesley.

« Blaine, » Déclara son manager, lentement, le regardant dans les yeux. « Je sais que tu as du mal à faire confiance aux gens à cause de ton métier et je sais que beaucoup de gens t'ont blessé à cause de ta célébrité mais tu as vraiment besoin d'apprendre que les gens ne vont pas tous te détruire ou t'utiliser. _Kurt_ ne va pas te détruire ou t'utiliser. J'ai pu le voir dès les premières minutes que j'ai passées avec lui.

Blaine soupira, se sentant plus coupable que jamais. « Je le sais maintenant, Wesley. Et je suis désolé pour avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. Je le suis vraiment. Mais maintenant je veux juste vraiment changer ce que j'ai fait. Je ne peux pas laisser Kurt partir. Je ne peux juste pas. »

Une vaque de silence s'écrasa soudainement sur eux. Blaine médita sur la façon pour faire revenir Kurt. Wesley réfléchit à la façon de comment dire son idée sur un ton drôle.

« Blaine ce que tu as à faire est simple... » Dit-il avec suspense et ne rajouta rien d'autre ce qui conduit Blaine à dire. « Quoi ? »

« Sors cette putain de tête bouclée hors de ce cul sexy et va le trouver ! » Dit Wesley, montrant la porte de la tête et ajouta une petite claque rassurante sur le visage de l'acteur. L'acteur sourit. Blaine n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

_Je vais faire revenir Kurt._


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, comme le précédent chapitre était plutôt court, j'ai décidé de poster un autre chapitre dans la même soirée ! :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Chapitre Sept: **__Beauty Isn't Going Anywhere. The Monster Won't Let Him._

* * *

_Four Seasons Hotel, 21h08. Los Angeles, Californie._

Il fallut au chauffeur quinze minutes pour arriver à l'hôtel. Pendant que la voiture roulait, j'avais appelé mon professeur pour lui expliquer ma situation actuelle. Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais plus écrire mon devoir sur Blaine Anderson parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de compromis ou m'aider. Mon professeur était surpris par cet appel soudain et encore plus par le fait que _Blaine Anderson_ était intransigeant. Une discorde avait alors éclaté entre nous lorsque mon professeur me blâma pour être la raison pour laquelle Blaine ne voulait pas faire de compromis. Je lui demandai si je pouvais peut-être échanger avec un autre étudiant. Après être allé contre mon idée pendant quelques minutes, il avait finalement accepté à la condition que je trouve _quelqu'un_ qui serait prêt à échanger avec moi.

Ce ne sera pas un problème. Je suis sûr que Sam acceptera immédiatement d'échanger avec moi. Il_ adore_ la Californie.

J'avais payé assez cher le chauffeur mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à penser normalement. Mon esprit était submergé de pensées de l'acteur ressemblant à un étranger pour moi maintenant que je le connaissais pour de vrai. C'est vraiment triste de savoir que l'homme que j'admire tellement est en réalité un connard. Il pouvait être un connard, je l'aimais toujours. Malheureusement.

Lorsque je suis entré à l'intérieur de la chambre d'hôtel que j'avais partagée avec Blaine pendant quelques heures seulement, je me suis senti étranger. Mes pieds se déplacèrent inconsciemment vers l'endroit où j'avais laissé mes sacs. Mes mains aussi se déplacèrent inconsciemment vers la photo dédicacée de Blaine. En quelques secondes, la photo était déchirée en petit morceaux et je les jetai sur le sol sans même un sentiment de regret.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'arriva mais tout ce que je savais c'est que je ne voulais pas partir. Je ne voulais pas quitter Blaine. Même s'il n'était qu'un connard, pendant une seconde,_ juste_ une seconde dans ces toilettes, j'avais vu la lueur d'un enfant innocent en Blaine, un enfant innocent que je voulais _aimer_ ou protéger ou prendre soin de lui.

Une chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était que j'attrapai la poignée de ma valise et que je me dirigeai lentement vers la porte. J'allais quitter la Californie avec le cœur brisé.

* * *

_Sur le chemin de l'aéroport, 21H12. Los Angeles, Californie._

« Peut-on aller plus vite ? » Demanda Blaine au chauffeur. Il était coincé dans les embouteillages depuis un quart d'heure maintenant. Il avait appelé l'hôtel et ils avaient dit que Kurt était déjà parti. Il avait appris par le concierge que le journaliste était en route pour l'aéroport. Kurt ne plaisantait vraiment pas quand il disait qu'il partait alors Blaine avait demandé au chauffeur d'aller à l'aéroport à la place de l'hôtel, comme prévu initialement.

« Je suis désolé, Mr. Anderson. » S'excusa son chauffeur. « Mais j'ai l'impression que nous allons être bloqués pour un moment. »

L'acteur soupira en se laissant retomber sur son siège, se sentant coupable et plus désespéré au fil des minutes qui passaient.

Il espérait seulement qu'il pourrait arrêter le journaliste à temps ou il aurait sérieusement merdé.

* * *

_Los Angeles International Airport, 21H45. Los Angeles, Californie._

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, je parcourus l'aéroport sans plus de but. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas acheter un billet d'avion pour la simple raison que je ne savais pas ou j'allais. J'avais appelé Sam déjà trois fois mais cet idiot ne répondait pas. Mes pieds étaient fatigués par la marche et je recherchais un siège pour m'asseoir.

M'asseyant à la première place vacante que je trouvai, je composai rapidement le numéro de mon colocataire à nouveau. Tapant des doigts sur mon siège, j'espérais que Sam réponde rapidement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre ici.

Mon téléphone sonna trois fois avant que mon colocataire ne décroche _enfin_. « 'llo ? Le grand Sam-inator à l'appareil, à quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? » Il semblait très sûr de lui.

Je levai les yeux, même si mon colocataire ne pouvait pas le voir. Même à des kilomètres de distance, Sam avait toujours le pouvoir de m'agacer. « Le Sam-inator ? Sérieux ? » Demandai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Sam-inator ? »

« Sérieusement ? » _Il devait se foutre de moi._

Mon colocataire soupira à l'autre bout du fil. « Tais-toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ? N'es-tu pas censé être au paradis avec ton dieu en ce moment ? Probablement au lit en train de faire des folies avec ledit dieu... » Dit-il, plaisantant avec une pointe de surprise.

« Plus comme le diable. » Le corrigeai-je, m'ajustant sur mon siège pour reposer mon dos douloureux.

Une seconde de silence passa. « Le diable ? Es-tu sûr que nous parlons de Blaine Anderson là ? _Le_ Blaine Anderson dont tu es fou amoureux ? »

Je hochai la tête, me rendant alors compte que mon ami ne pouvait pas me voir._ Idiot_. « Ouais. Étonnamment oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais appelé, il avait l'air sérieux et réellement préoccupé. Ce qui me surpris. Je lui racontai tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Combien la Californie était belle. Combien le manager de Blaine était poli. Combien beau et gentil Blaine était avant que cela arrive. Je lui racontai ce que j'avais dit et comment ça avait tout changé. Je lui parlai du traitement silencieux que m'avait fait subir Blaine. Enfin, je lui racontai la confrontation aux toilettes, de ma frustration et de mon intention de quitter la Californie. La seule chose que je n'avais pas dite à mon meilleur ami, c'était le truc sur Blaine à propos de trouver la bonne personne. Je pensai que c'était trop personnel pour que Sam sache.

Tout au long de la conversation, Sam resta silencieux à l'extrémité du fil. Je pouvais seulement entendre quelques hoquets silencieux de 'quoi ?' Apres lui avoir tout raconté, il n'y avait qu'un silence entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'il dise.

« Donc en fait, tu as appelé pour échanger de place avec moi. C'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, cherche un autre élève, parce que je ne vais pas changer avec toi, Kurt. » Dit-il avec dédain.

J'étais choqué. Sam avait eu l'air de comprendre ma situation il quelques instants et maintenant il ne voulait même pas essayer de m'aider._ Pourquoi ça ?_ « Quoi ? Attends, pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? » Demandai-je, ayant l'air un peu suppliant.

« Je suis en train de t'aider. » Souligna mon colocataire. « Dois-je te rappeler que tu es _Kurt Hummel_ et que _Kurt Hummel_ ne recule pas devant un obstacle. Tu te souviens de l'histoire Karofsky ? »

Je tremblai au souvenir de Karofsy. Une fois, quand j'étais au lycée, il y avait un gars appelé David Karofsky et il s'était fait pour mission de m'intimider tous les jours depuis ma seconde jusqu'à ma terminale. Tous les jours, je recevais des slushies, j'étais jeté dans les poubelles, poussé contre les casiers froids, on me volais mes précieux vêtements, et autres. La pire chose que Karofsky avait faite avait été de m'embrasser et de presque me violer en première. Si ce n'était pas pour Sam ou Puck, je demanderais sûrement au monde ce qui m'avait empêché, de faire quoi que ce soit. Cette expérience me traumatisait toujours un peu. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit, tout transpirant et tremblant d'un cauchemar où Sam et Puck n'étaient pas arrivé à temps. Ce que Sam essayait de me rappeler c'est que lorsque Karofsky m'intimidait, je ne me laissais pas abattre. Je m'étais battu. Même après la presque situation de viol, je me suis quand même battu. Je me suis battu. JE ME SUIS PUTAIN DE BATTU.

« Ouais... » Dis-je doucement dans le téléphone. « Je m'en souviens. Je me suis battu. »

« OUI ! C'est ce que tu as fait. » Dit Sam avec assurance. « Tu t'es battu. Tu n'as pas laissé ce bâtard avoir le meilleur de toi. »

« Mais Blaine... Il est totalement diffèrent de la personne que je pensais qu'il était. Il n'est pas l'homme que je croyais. » Essayai-je de raisonner mon colocataire.

J'ai entendu renifler à l'autre bout. « Tu as à peine passé une heure avec ce gars. Comment peux-tu _vraiment_ savoir quel genre d'homme il est ? »

« Sam, s'il te plaît, écoute moi- » J'ai été coupé par quelqu'un qui venait de m'arracher mon téléphone. Je levai les yeux pour trouver le personnage d'un Blaine Anderson haletant, tenant mon téléphone à son oreille.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? _

* * *

_Los Angeles International Airport, 21H55. Los Angeles, Californie._

« Bonjour. » Blaine salua la personne avec qui Kurt parlait, le souffle court. L'acteur avait couru dans tout l'aéroport jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive ici. Il n'avait pas vraiment de plan sur ce qu'il allait dire à Kurt pour qu'il reste mais dès qu'il le trouva et qu'il entendit le nom d'un autre homme sortir des lèvres de Kurt, il sentit un afflux de colère monter en lui et une sorte de bouillonnement dans son estomac qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Il avait probablement mangé quelque chose de mauvais.

Sam, de l'autre côté du téléphone, était surpris par le brusque changement de voix de Kurt. La voix était beaucoup plus grave que la voix normale de Kurt et il ne reconnaissait pas la voix grave que prenait certaines fois Kurt. Cela lui prit une autre seconde pour se rendre compte que la voix n'appartenait pas à Kurt mais à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien à cause de Kurt._ Je parle à Blaine Anderson_. « Bonjour ? » Salua-t-il en retour, l'air incertain. D'après ce que Kurt lui avait dit, cet homme n'était pas ce qu'il figurait être.

« Bonjour. » Dit Blaine de nouveau. « C'est Blaine Anderson. Qui es-tu ? »

« Je devrais te le demander puisque je parlais à Kurt il y a tout juste une minute et la minute d'après, quelqu'un de _grossier_ nous a interrompus. » Répondit Sam sarcastiquement.

« Eh bien, je suis désolé Mr. quiquonque-es-tu, mais je dois savoir qui tu es. » Blaine ne savait vraiment pas d'où cela venait. Comment pouvait-il parler à quelqu'un comme ça.

« Dans. Tes. Rêves. » Sam voulait paraître intimidant avec l'homme qui avait été si mal poli avec son meilleur ami.

Blaine soupira, cherchant clairement à réprimer sa colère. « Très bien. Tu ne veux pas te présenter alors je vais juste utiliser le nom que j'ai entendu de la bouche de Kurt. Sam. » Blaine essaya de paraître aussi intimidant que l'homme avec qui il parlait.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Sam souleva un sourcil. « Peu importe ce que Kurt t'a dit, » expliqua Blaine. « Souviens-toi qu'il y a toujours deux côtés à une histoire. Tu n'as entendu qu'un seul côté de l'histoire ; tu n'as pas entendu le mien. » Blaine tourna brusquement la tête et encra ses yeux dans ceux du journaliste. « Je suis sûr qu'il t'a dit probablement dit quel bâtard j'étais et je suis complètement d'accord avec lui. » La façon dont il le dit prit Kurt par surprise. Il avait l'air sincère. Quelque chose que le journaliste venait juste d'entendre depuis sa rencontre avec l'acteur. « C'était vraiment mal de ma part de penser qu'il allait écrire des rumeurs sur moi; j'avais tort de supposer qu'il était comme les autres journalistes. Mais en fait, » Dit-il; regardant vraiment Kurt avec regret.

« J'ai eu tord et apprécierai vraiment énormément s'il ne partait pas et essayait de trouver dans son cœur la force de me pardonner. » Kurt regarda Blaine avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Blaine voudrait en fait essayer de le retenir de ne pas partir considérant qu'il lui avait demandé de partir plus tôt et qu'il s'excusait auprès de lui à présent.

« Humm... » Sam ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ce que Blaine venait de lui dire. Il était prêt à parier qu'à l'autre bout de la ligne, Blaine était en train de regarder Kurt et de dire tout ça comme s'il parlait à Kurt au lieu de lui. « Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça... »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Juste... Peu importe ce que tu fais, ne change pas avec Kurt. Je ne veux pas un autre journaliste que Kurt pour écrire sur moi . Sans t'offenser. »

« Je le prends pas mal. » Dit Sam. « De toute façon, même si tu ne m'avais pas dit ça, je n'aurais pas échangé avec Kurt. Je passe un bon moment avec Mercedes Jones à Chicago et malgré que tu sois une des stars les plus connues en Amerique, j'aimerais écrire sur Mercedes. Sans t'offenser. »

« Je ne le prends pas mal non plus. »

« Donc on est cool. »

« Nous sommes cool. »

* * *

Blaine retourna mon téléphone pour raccrocher et me le tendit. En réponse, je le foudroyai simplement du regard. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Lui demandai-je en colère. Bien que, dans un coin de ma tête j'étais toujours assez surpris par le fait que _Blaine Anderson_ s'était excusé.

Il me regarda d'un air moqueur. « Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à ton petit ami ? Tu n'as pas d'oreilles ? » Répondit-il en retour.

« Sam n'est pas mon petit ami, idiot ! Et j'ai des oreilles ! »

« Alors qu'elle est le problème ? » Blaine ne savait pas pourquoi mais savoir que Kurt avait dit que Sam n'était pas son petit ami, le fit se sentit soudain soulagé. _D'où diable est-ce que cela venait ? _

« Tu m'as volé mon téléphone et tu as dit à mon ami de ne pas échanger avec moi ! »

« De toute évidence, tu n'as pas d'oreilles. » Dit Blaine, souriant un peu maintenant que leur dispute devenait amusante. « Peu importe, il n'aurait pas changé avec toi. »

« J'aurais pu le convaincre. » Soulignai-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et détournant ma tête de l'acteur. J'étais vraiment énervé par lui mais une petite part de moi était touché par ce qu'il avait fait. Vraiment touché. Soudainement, je sentis une paire de mains chaudes parcourir mon dos et l'arrière de mes jambes et avant que je ne le sache, j'étais soulevé du sol. Automatiquement, j'enroulai mes mains autour du cou de Blaine et le regardai en état de choc. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tais-toi. » Me répondit-il simplement. Soudainement, un homme portant un uniforme de chauffeur apparut devant nous. Il salua même Blaine.

« Mr. Anderson, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Portez les bagages de Mr. Hummel puisque je ne peux pas les porter et porter Mr. Hummel en même temps. » Ordonna l'acteur. Je le regardai comme s'il était fou. Le chauffeur acquiesça et prit mes bagages.

« Repose-moi, Anderson ! » Criai-je furieusement, essayant de m'échapper de l'emprise de l'acteur sans beaucoup de chance. « Espèce d'idiot ! Repose-moi ! »

« Non, » dit-il calmement, marchant derrière le chauffeur. Il ne remarqua même pas les gens qui nous regardaient.

« Va te faire foutre ! » Criai-je. Cela m'était égal que tout le monde m'entende dire ça à la star préférée d'Amérique. J'étais énervé ! « REPOSE-MOI ! »

« Kurt ! Ferme-la ou je t'embrasserai sur la bouche si tu dis encore un mot ! » Cria-t-il finalement en retour pendant qu'il marchait vers l'escalator descendant.

CA me fit taire. Bien que j'aurais tué pour avoir les pulpeuses lèvres de Blaine sur les miennes. Ce n'était qu'un fantasme. Aussi, j'étais presque sûr qu'il plaisantait. Il est hétéro. S'il était gay... alors j'aurais pu commencer à chanter l'hymne national si c'était la seule chance de toute ma vie pour l'embrasser. Mais il était hétéro.

_Il est hétéro. _J'ai besoin de me le remémorer.

Une chose est sûre est que je suis complètement éperdument amoureux de l'acteur mais aussi complètement agacé par lui, j'étais secrètement heureux d'être porté par l'acteur hors de l'aéroport. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un conte de fées ou j'étais la donzelle en détresse et Blaine, mon chevalier dans son armure brillante.

Le seul problème ici, c'est que je ne suis pas une donzelle et Blaine n'est pas mon _vrai _chevalier servant dans son armure d'argent mais seulement l'homme sur qui je_ fantasme_ d'être avec...

Comme si cela allait arriver...


End file.
